


No Place Like Home

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Dogs, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve has a dog, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "–Duérmelo, Capi. Un hombre. Por el precio de un universo. Sabes que él estaría dispuesto a pagarlo."Bucky no es un precio que Steve haya estado dispuesto a pagar nunca.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, sobre este súper mini-fic recién salido del horno, varias cosas:
> 
> 1) La premisa es sadismo puro. Pero IW también lo es, así que creo que va bien con el tono general de la peli :p
> 
> 2) Si esperáis algún tipo de coherencia argumental o que la trama tenga sentido, éste NO es vuestro fic. 
> 
> 3) Sí hay un tema serio: como he avisado en las etiquetas, hay un personaje que está profundamente deprimido y eso lo lleva a pensar en la idea del suicidio. Solo porque no quiero que a nadie le pille por sorpresa y para que cada cual pueda decidir si es algo que quiera leer.
> 
> 4) El título es de la frase "There's no place like home", que Dorothy dice al final de El Mago de Oz, porque por si no os lo he comentado nunca es una de mis pelis favoritas :) -y porque Steve sigue MUY feliz de haber pillado la referencia :p
> 
> 5) Se me ha escapado un poco de Stony, pero tan ligero que apenas se nota, sed muy libres de ignorarlo si no es lo vuestro y de disfrutar de Steve y Bucky queriéndose más allá de los límites del espacio-tiempo. 
> 
> 6) Sí, soy de esas personas que suelen felicitar el cumple con algún que otro día de retraso. Felices 100, Steve!!! :D

No es tanto que los desaparecidos vuelvan como que nunca se marcharon en primer lugar.

Días que se convirtieron en meses que se convirtieron en más de un año de organización clandestina, de guerra –un año más de guerra, y qué es eso en la vida de Steve, pero se había olvidado de las horas muertas antes de las batallas, de la espera.

Pero de golpe lo habían conseguido, no estaba muerto, y volvía a ser abril en un campo abierto de Wakanda, el sol brillaba con intensidad y soplaba la brisa y habían ganado y todos volvían a estar allí.

Steve tenía su propia respiración en los oídos. No sabe si la realidad alternativa en que Thanos ganaba se suponía que no había sucedido nunca, pero a él seguían doliéndole las costillas fracturadas, la nariz le sangraba y no podía respirar a través de ella porque se la habían roto, _otra vez_ , y corría por entre árboles, buscando el lugar, ese claro, la hojarasca del suelo –las cenizas, el montón de _nada_ –, y de golpe tropezó y una voz familiar a su espalda, “Ua, Steve, qué…?” y Steve se arrastraba por el suelo y _cayó_ encima de Sam, se desplomó encima de él, abrazándole, y Sam no entendía nada y lo único que podía sentir Steve por ello era agradecimiento.

Pero no podía detenerse a descansar. Todavía no. Tenía que llegar al claro, y…

–Steve.

Era Nat. Agazapada donde Bucky había desaparecido. En un sitio donde no había absolutamente nada.

–¿Dónde está?

Ella frunció el ceño, labios entreabiertos, y la confusión en sus facciones era genuina.

–No lo sé.

Horas después había anochecido y las noticias eran que el mundo, hasta donde les alcanzaba el conocimiento, volvía a estar en su lugar. En el lugar en que había estado antes de Thanos, en todo caso. Iban a venir discusiones de qué hacer con las gemas, y era una decisión que habían pospuesto porque Steve nunca iba a ceder terreno, “destruidlas, _todas_ , como deberíais haber hecho con el Teseracto”, pero habían otras opiniones, claro. Siempre iba a haberlas. La gente no podía desprenderse del poder, no cuando estaba a su alcance y dominaba una parte ambiciosa de ellos mismos, y esa siempre iba a ser su perdición.

Natasha estuvo sentada junto a él todo el rato, y Sam, que parecía en estado de shock. Thor estaba allí también. Y Bruce. Wanda. Visión. El rey T’Challa y Shuri, Okoye.

Steve era consciente de que le hablaban pero de golpe las palabras de los otros no eran más que estática en sus oídos. Todos habían vuelto. _Todos_. No se estaba informando de desapariciones misteriosas en _ningún_ lugar del planeta –y estaban comprobando otros mundos además del suyo. Así pues, solo era otra espera interminable. Solo una más. Solo una.

No había dormido, pero era de madrugada cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Un hombre con perilla y ojos azules que le tendió una mano de dedos largos.

–Stephen Strange.

–Steve Rogers –dijo, sin disimular la apatía, pero le estrechó la mano–. He oído hablar de usted.

–Sí, y yo de usted –replicó él, con una sonrisa irónica que Steve no se esforzó en devolverle.

–Steve, si me permite –dijo, y Steve alzó una mano, concediéndoselo, porque no podía importarle menos, en ese momento–. Era la única forma.

Y Steve le miró, por primera vez le miró, a su rostro impasible, a esa compasión fría, exenta de empatía pero no de amabilidad, que le trasladó a casi un siglo atrás, con dieciocho años, después de que Sarah Rogers exhalara su último aliento. Solo en la vida, si no hubiera sido por…

–¿Qué quiere decir, la única forma?

Las explicaciones no sirvieron de mucho. Un sacrificio. Era una posibilidad. Que no pudieran recuperar a _todo_ el mundo, porque habían tenido que hacerlo cronometrados hasta el milisegundo, y había un margen de error, desde ese chasqueo de dedos hasta que el último de los seres había desaparecido, segundos de diferencia entre ellos, imperceptibles casi para el cuerpo humano, cada fragmento de ellos una eternidad en la relatividad del continuo espacio-tiempo.

–No. Aún tenemos las gemas, ¿no? Podemos… Volver atrás, _arreglarlo_ …

–No.

Y esa voz no era la de Strange. Era una voz a la que aun no había conseguido volver a acostumbrarse.

Tony le miraba con las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón de chándal negro, cabeza un poco baja. Casi con humildad, si hubiera sido capaz de ella.

–Fuiste tú quien me habló del dolor de perder a un hombre por primera vez, si no recuerdo mal –dijo, acompañando las palabras de un gesto de las cejas cargado de tristeza y melancolía–. Sacrificarse por el bien común.

–Sí, y tú eras el que quería cortar la valla para que saliera todo el mundo –replicó Steve, porque sí, _sí_ , recordaba esa conversación en concreto–. ¿O al único a quien querías sacar era a ti mismo?

–Duérmelo, Capi. Un hombre. Por el precio de un universo. Sabes que él estaría dispuesto a pagarlo.

Sam y Natasha le sujetaban incluso antes de que él mismo fuera consciente de que se había abalanzado sobre Tony, y no lo habrían conseguido, si no hubiera sido por la intervención rápida de T’Challa, que tenía las manos sobre su pecho y le bloqueaba la visión de Tony, pero Steve torció la cabeza.

Tony no se había movido. Solo se había encogido un poco, como si esperara el golpe pero no fuera a hacer nada para pararlo.

–¡No te atrevas a poner palabras en la boca de Bucky! ¡No tienes derecho, Tony, no tienes derecho ni a decir su nombre! No lo has dicho una sola vez, porque no puedes, porque es fácil decirte que es solo un hombre y porque no habrías movido un dedo por él ni aunque pudieras…

–Los movería por ti –susurró Tony, encogiéndose de hombros, su ligereza pretendida demasiado forzada.

–No. _No_ , Tony, los moverías _por ti_ , nunca has querido más que proteger lo que quieres, no vengas aquí con los huevos de hablarme de sacrificio, porque si fuera Pepper, si _ella_ fuera el precio, no estarías aquí…

Y Tony había retrocedido esa vez, como si el nombre, _Pepper_ , hubiera sido un golpe físico, aunque sus facciones se habían cerrado.

–Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo, Steve –dijo, mirándole como si le viera por primera vez, y no le había llamado Capi o Capitán o Rogers, le llamó por su nombre–. Créeme. Lo sé.

A la hora de la verdad no importó.

Sus amigos y compañeros se quedaron con él tanto para darle apoyo como para comprobar que no fuera una amenaza para el bien del universo, para que no se volviera loco y fuera a por una de las gemas, a por todas.

No puede culparles. La idea le cruzó la mente más de una vez durante las horas siguientes.

Le habría incomodado, tener a toda esa gente pendiente de él, si no fuera porque no conseguía que nada le importara mucho, porque no había ningún otro trabajo inmediato que hacer.

Tony dormía contra Rhodes, que tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y T’Challa y Shuri estaban abrazados, y Sam seguía apoyado contra Steve, que le había pasado un brazo por los hombros. Los desaparecidos no se acordaban de nada pero parecían tener una cierta necesidad de contacto humano.

 –Necesito un cuerpo –le susurró a Natasha, voz rota que apenas reconocía como propia, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie más le oía–. Nat, ya cometí este error una vez. Y si… ¿Y si está en alguna parte? ¿Y si vuelven a tenerle?

–¿En una realidad paralela? –dijo Natasha, alzando las cejas, intentando hacerle ver cómo sonaban sus pensamientos, dichos en voz alta.

–Por si no lo has notado, hace mucho que las leyes de la realidad y yo no nos tenemos mucho respeto mutuo. Queda muy poco que no pueda creer.

Natasha llegó a esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no parecía divertida.

En los días siguientes, Steve negoció. Steve _suplicó_.

Pero las gemas se repartieron, justo como él no quería que pasara, y le aseguraron que no había ninguna presencia de Bucky en el plano de la realidad –o en ningún otro al que pudieran acceder sin jugar con el equilibrio del universo y de esa línea temporal que habían abierto–, y los portadores le dieron sus condolencias pero se mostraron firmes respecto a que no había discusión. Y a Steve no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a él, pero no podía ser quien empezara _otra_ guerra.

–No pienso de verdad lo que dije de ti –le dijo a Tony antes de que se marcharan, después de días demasiado largos, de demasiado café y pocas horas de sueño, y Tony no le creyó pero le dio un apretón en el brazo.

–Gracias, Capi.

No volvieron a hablar.

No volvió a hablar con nadie.

***

Steve aparca la camioneta a pocos metros de la cabaña, en su lugar habitual, y sabría que no está solo incluso si no fuera por los ladridos agudos de Lassie, que salta de un lado a otro en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Steve le acaricia la cabeza unas cuantas veces, y ella baja las orejas, va a por su rostro, rápida, lamiéndole los labios antes de que pueda apartarse. No se le está dando del todo mal entrenarla, teniendo en cuenta que en su vida no ha tenido un animal a su cargo, pero aun no ha encontrado una técnica efectiva para disuadirla de lo de los besos caninos.

Se enjuaga los labios con la manga.

–Tranquila, chica, shhhhh –le susurra, y quiere suponer que es Natasha porque no hay mucha otra gente capaz de encontrarle, pero añora su escudo. La Colt está en su mesilla de noche. Y nunca ha pretendido utilizarla contra otra persona, no está allí por eso.

–Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Al suelo –le ordena, y la perra se echa tan larga como es en el suelo del pick-up, como el felpudo más obediente del mundo–. Buena chica.

Recoge la bolsa de papel llena de provisiones del asiento, y camina silbando, porque quien sea que le espera dentro de su casa sabe que está allí, y porque no va a darles el placer de mostrar la más mínima preocupación.

La puerta no está cerrada con llave, así que la abre con un sonido de bisagras que va a volver a tener que engrasar. No hay nadie en el espacio de la cocina-comedor, pero puede ver un par de pies a través de la puerta abierta del dormitorio, al fondo.

Deja la bolsa, se quita la chaqueta fina, que ha sudado, porque el día es cálido y despejado, y las tablas de madera crujen bajo sus pies. No tiene televisión, ni ordenador, ni móvil en la cabaña, y la brisa hace ondear las cortinas de color azul claro que él mismo confeccionó a partir de unos recortes de tela que en la tienda del pueblo le dejaron a buen precio.

No utiliza sus cuentas bancarias. Sacó todo lo que el cajero le permitió en efectivo, y supuso que sería bastante para unos meses. Al ritmo que gasta, él solo, quizás para unos años, pero nunca ha pretendido durar tanto.

Si hubiera habido un cuerpo, habría podido terminar de una vez. Pero vive en el limbo.

Las botas, marrón claro, dan paso a unas piernas largas enfundadas en vaqueros gastados, y para cuando Steve llega al dintel de la puerta tiene que apretar la mano en el marco de madera porque le tiembla demasiado para mantenerla quieta. Bucky está sentado en su cama, y alza la vista del cuaderno de dibujo que tiene en el regazo para mirarle, se aparta un par de mechones de su pelo largo del rostro.

Nada de ropa de combate, ninguna arma, si no cuenta el brazo. Lleva una camiseta de algodón de manga larga en un tono rojo terroso, cuello redondo, y se pasa la lengua por los labios, le sonríe.

–Eh, Steve. Me gusta ver que has invertido bien el tiempo.

Alza uno de los muchos dibujos que Steve ha estado haciendo, lleno de furia y de rabia y de todo lo que se niega a salir de ninguna otra forma. Ese en concreto es erótico. O pornográfico, no sabría decirlo. Un recuerdo de algún momento de sus vidas.

–Sí –dice Steve, boca tan reseca que le cuesta sacarse las palabras–. Por supuesto que te gustaría que estuviera aquí dibujándote todo el día como Dios te trajo al mundo.

Y la sonrisa de Bucky se tempera, frunce los labios, y deja el cuaderno a un lado sobre la cama para levantarse. Steve no se mueve, congelado en el sitio, sin apenas respirar.

La mano de Bucky en su costado es cálida, sólida, y quiere cerrar los ojos para abandonarse a la sensación, pero tiene demasiado miedo de hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo durar tanto como pueda. No quiere que el momento termine.

–Eh, he vuelto a perderme algo de tiempo –susurra Bucky, alzando la mano, la derecha, para acariciarle la mejilla, aplanándola sobre la barba que se la cubre–. Pero ahora estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Y el olor de su sudor fresco es familiar, conocido y amado, y es sólido bajo sus manos, cuando Steve se atreve a rodearle el rostro con ellas, a bajarlas hasta su cuello.

Bucky también le rodea la nuca, apretando un poco en la base de su cráneo, exactamente como hizo siempre, y sus alientos y respiraciones se mezclan, algo físico, y Bucky tiene los labios un poco secos bajo los suyos y su lengua sabe al resto del café amargo que siempre le ha gustado, sin leche ni azúcar, un poco agrio, el punto justo para ser real.

–¿Cómo? –pregunta Steve, y ha cerrado los ojos sin querer pero Bucky sigue allí con él, frente contra frente.

–Stark –dice Bucky, no con poco asombro en la voz–. Yo estaba en el bosque, buscándote, y apareció de la nada, un tirón de la muñeca, y estábamos en Nueva York, en casa de un tío con una capa mágica. Algo de un favor que le debía.

–Tony –susurra Steve, concediéndose una sonrisa, la primera.

–Tengo que admitir que no dejé de apuntarle con el rifle hasta que tus amigos aparecieron, Natasha, y Sam.

Y Steve le ha dado la espalda al mundo y a la gente que le quiere por primera vez en la vida, porque Bucky era el último resquicio de humanidad real dentro de él mismo, lo único que queda del hombre que Steve fue alguna vez y no del Capitán, pero ellos no se la han dado a él.

–Tengo que… –dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Bucky le sujeta, con las dos manos esa vez.

–Luego, Steve. Lo entienden, ¿de acuerdo? Entienden que fue la jodida gota que colmó el vaso, y no están enfadados, nadie te lo reprocha.

–¿La gota que…? –dice Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza, indignación, una risa furiosa hinchándosele en el pecho como una burbuja–. No eres una jodida gota, Buck, eres mi vida, eres toda mi puta vida y te arrancaron de ella una y otra vez y no _quería_ , no _quiero_ seguir si no…

–No tienes por qué –dice Bucky, seriedad en sus ojos azules–. Tú y yo, hemos hecho nuestra parte. No pedimos que el mundo entrara en guerra, ni pedí que Hydra me capturara, ni pediste que te convirtieran en una figura nacional, en una… en un arma…

–No puedo hacer mi vida sin más, Buck.

Nunca ha sido una opción. Ni cuando buscó la cabaña. Nunca fue eso lo que buscó allí.

–¿No? Dime, Rogers. ¿Por qué eres el único soldado que no se merece volver a casa?

–Muchos no volvieron. Tú no volviste.

–Estoy aquí –insiste Bucky, inamovible, tanto como Steve solo lo recuerda de sus años de juventud, cuando era alegre y alzaba la voz y no tenía miedo de reír a carcajadas y de decirle que viviera la vida, en lo alto de una noria en Coney Island, sabor a cerveza y a perritos calientes en sus labios, sentados en el tejado de su bloque, fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Brooklyn–. Y tú estás aquí. Hemos llegado. Y qué mejor manera de honorar a los que no pudieron que _viviendo_.

Steve no se deja traspasar del todo por sus palabras, porque son demasiado perfectas, no se deja creer del todo que puede tenerlo, pero sí se rinde a sus labios una vez más, a besarle, después de más de setenta años, a acariciarle el cuello, a dejarse temblar cuando Bucky imita su gesto y le resigue la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Steve –susurra Bucky contra él, manos bajando, desabrochándole el cinturón, y Steve está jadeando, perdido, aferrado a Bucky, sin ninguna intención de volver a soltarle.

–Fue ayer.

–Feliz cumpleaños _atrasado_ , mira que eres quisquilloso…

Un gimoteo lastimero en la puerta devuelve a Steve al presente, le despeja de la neblina de alivio y lujuria y apremio, y es Bucky quien se separa para mirarle con una sonrisa enorme.

–Venga, chico, _entra_ –dice, y la cabeza de la perra aparece en la puerta de entrada, orejas bajas, como si no estuviera convencida de no ir a recibir una reprimenda por haber desobedecido.

Steve probablemente debería decirle que volviera a la camioneta, pero con un suspiro, las manos de Bucky inmóviles en sus caderas, las suyas agarradas a sus hombros, claudica:

–Ven, Lassie.

La perra entra moviendo la cola, cabeza un poco baja, y Bucky se agacha enseguida para tenderle la mano, la derecha, mientras mantiene la izquierda en la pantorrilla de Steve, porque por supuesto sabe que en ese momento no se ve capaz de perder el contacto con él.

–No puedo creerme que le hayas puesto _Lassie_ –dice, riendo, mientras la perra se deshace bajo sus caricias, lamiéndole los dedos y la palma de la mano, y Steve coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Bucky, le arrastra los dedos por entre los mechones de pelo.

–Venga ya, sé que te gustó la peli.

Bucky alza los ojos claros hacia él.

–Adoptaste un perro –dice, con una expresión de felicidad tentativa, y Steve se encoge de hombros.

–No significa nada. Ni la adopté, solo… La habían encontrado en la puerta del veterinario, alguien la abandonó en una caja, y… Estaba cuidando de ella, nos hacíamos compañía. Iba a darla, si…

No llega a decirlo. Es como despertar de un sueño poco a poco. Parpadea, y Bucky vuelve a alzarse, vuelve a besarle, clavándole la espalda en el marco de la puerta.

–No vas a darla –dice entre besos–. Es _nuestra_.

Y Steve tiene que llamar a sus amigos, tiene que llamar a Tony, pero después de años y años vuelve a tener a Bucky en sus brazos y supone que puede esperar a mañana.

El mundo entero puede esperar un día más. Él ha vuelto a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
